1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a displaying apparatus, and more particularly, to a displaying apparatus capable of electrically interconnecting a cathode ray tube (CRT) and a printed circuit board (PCB) through a CRT socket.
2. Description of the Related Art
The term “displaying apparatus” used in this description collectively refers to various kinds of apparatuses that visually display data including text or pictures on a display panel.
A CRT-type displaying apparatus comprises a cathode ray tube (CRT) having a plurality of CRT lead pins disposed in a circular arrangement, a printed circuit board (PCB) provided at a rear end of the CRT, and a CRT socket electrically interconnecting the CRT and the PCB. The CRT socket includes a plurality of pin holes through which the CRT lead pins are coupled and a plurality of socket pins mounted on the PCB. The CRT socket is formed with a pipe-shaped cable coupling part, to which a high voltage cable is coupled, whereby a high voltage generated by a fly back transformer (FBT) can be applied to the CRT.
In the CRT displaying apparatus, unwanted electromagnetic waves may be generated in the process of applying the high voltage generated by the FBT to the CRT. If these electromagnetic waves are not properly shielded, they may cause peripheral devices to malfunction. Conventional CRT displaying apparatuses use either a shield line wound around the high voltage cable or an electromagnetic shielding member installed on the FBT to shield from the electromagnetic waves generated in the process of applying the high voltage to the CRT.
However, the conventional CRT displaying apparatuses employing the shielding devices described above tend to have structures that are relatively complicated, and using these structures to shield from the electromagnetic waves generated in the process of applying the high voltage to the CRT is expensive.